


Clip #6

by meantforinfinitesadness



Series: Interviews [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Behind the Scenes, Interviews, Poor Obi-Wan Kenobi, Sick Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meantforinfinitesadness/pseuds/meantforinfinitesadness
Summary: “It is something that most do not understand.” General Koon picks up. “We find Force-sensitive children, and if their parents are willing or want us to, we bring them back to the Temple to be trained.”“We have never once stolen a child from anyone.” Windu finishes.OR: The Jedi talk about the rumor of baby stealing.
Series: Interviews [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128428
Comments: 22
Kudos: 203





	Clip #6

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the most recent part! I actually really liked writing this one. The idea came from a tumblr post that you can check out here (hopefully that works, if not i have the post on my blog....)

The clip starts with General Depa Billaba standing in the creche. She has a small Twi’lek child in her arms. The child has one finger in their mouth loosely and is staring at the holo-recorder unabashedly. Behind them, a Knight runs around the creche being chased by smaller beings. **  
**

_High General Depa Billaba_

“Oh?” General Billaba raises an eyebrow and exchanges looks with the Twi’lek in her arms. “I wasn’t aware that rumor has made a comeback.” 

Behind them, the Knight loses the fight against the younglings and is tackled to the ground. He’s impossible to see underneath them.

The scene changes and two Jedi stand in front of the holo-recorder this time. 

“This again?” The Korrun Jedi asks dryly.

_High General Mace Windu_

His eyebrow raises in a manner stunningly similar to the one General Billaba had raised earlier. 

“Hm,” The Kel-Dor Jedi chimes in with his arms crossed and hidden in the voluminous sleeves of his brown robe.

_High General Plo Koon_

“It is strange that this rumor would come about now.” He muses.

Beside him, General Windu rolls his eyes. “We might as well take advantage of this situation and clear things up.” Next to him, General Koon nods. “For the record,” Windu continues. “The Jedi do not steal children or babies.”

“It is something that most do not understand.” General Koon picks up. “We find Force-sensitive children, and if their parents are willing or want us to, we bring them back to the Temple to be trained.”

“We have never once stolen a child from anyone.” Windu finishes. The hall they’re in is silent for a moment, then General Windu groans. His head falls and he takes a deep breath in before speaking. “Did these rumors have anything to do with a tall Jedi that had long hair?” The silence returns, but the recorder shakes a bit as the crew answers. 

“I see,” General Koon’s mask rises a bit as though he’s smiling under it. “You should speak to Master Kenobi about this.” Koon and Windu share a glance. 

“Obi-Wan will have far more to say, I think.” General Windu adds.

The location switches again. The room is far different from the past locations. This time there are flowers, trees, and an abundance of fountains. The light is far brighter and there’s a sense of calm one could feel even when watching the clip through the holo-screens.

In front of the recorders are a clone with gold paint on his armor and his helmet tucked under his arm, and a ginger-haired Jedi. The Jedi is pale and looks as though he shouldn’t be up and about.

“Oh?” The Jedi blinks tired blue eyes at the recorder. 

_High General Obi-Wan Kenobi_

“I can’t imagine why-” General Kenobi cuts himself off then smiles. “Ah,” he says softly. “I understand why Masters Windu and Koon would send you here.” He shifts a little and his Commander watches the movement carefully.

“I can only think of one reason for this. It’s true that the Jedi don’t steal children or babies. However,” Kenobi pauses and there’s a glint in his eyes. “We are known for stealing our own back.”

“Sir?” The clone asks with a concerned look in his eye that speaks volumes.

_Marshal Commander Cody_

“You see,” General Kenobi pauses to cough into his sleeve before blinking rapidly and sneezing. “Goodness,” he says once it ends. 

Commander Cody looks about ready to drag his General to the nearest Healer and not let him out until he’s old and gray.

“Apologies. Where was I?” The General pauses and lifts a hand to brush against his beard as he thinks. This causes his Commander to look even more concerned than before.

“Ah, yes.” Kenobi smiles widely. “You see, years ago there was a Master and Padawan duo. Their missions were mostly negotiations.” Commander Cody squints a bit at that. “Unfortunately,” The General continues without noticing the look being sent his way. “They didn’t always remain as easy or straight forward as either would have liked or been lead to believe.” Kenobi pauses to catch his breath, then continues. “The reason this pertains to the rumor is that the Master had a tendency to, well, lose his Padawan. Because of this, he was constantly stealing his Padawan back. It happened on nearly every mission they were on. So, that’s why the rumor exists.” Kenobi sniffs and rubs his nose lightly. “And, well, the only reason I know so much about it and could tell you stories, is because I was the Padawan.” He finishes with a smile.

The silence that drapes over the small section of the room they’re in is deafening.

“Sir-” the Commander starts, but Kenobi merely turns his smile on his Commander.

“Yes, Cody. This is the exact reason why Mace gave you explicit instructions to keep an eye on me when necessary.” 

The blank stare that the Commander sends his General could kill a man.

“Sir, General Windu thought that every moment was necessary.” He says dryly. 

Kenobi waves a hand at him and turns his attention back to the recorders. 

“Speaking of Master Windu, he could really give you far more information about his. There’s reason to believe that I was the only Padawan to be lost as many times as I was. Mace seems to have the answer to that.”

The scene changes one more time. General Windu is in front of the recorders again, but he’s alone this time. He stares into the lens and says only one word.

“Trauma.”

The screen goes black.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr! I'm meantforinfinitesadness and I would love to chat with people.....


End file.
